The Twilight Princess' New Groove
by Twilight Tulip
Summary: A crossover of The Legend of Zelda and The Emperor's New Groove, this story tells of a young ruler of the Twilight Realm, who is turned into an imp by her evil advisor, and with the help of a young man by the name of Link, she learns through her struggles to become a better person.
1. The Twilight Princess' Visitor

**Hi everyone! 2017's finally here! And I wanted to give this story as a gift. I'm not sure if I'll bother finishing it, but I can still see how far I can go. The Emperor's New Groove was one of my childhood all time favorites, so in honor of my favorite movie and favorite character (Midna), I bring the Twilight Princess' New Groove!**

* * *

In this story, the Light Spirits of Hyrule had allowed the space between Hyrule and the Twilight Realm to disperse, therefore uniting the two kingdoms, and all people lived happily together in peace and harmony.

A new ruler had been chosen for the Twilight Realm. Midna, a young Twili princess who had just recently taken up the crown to rule over the kingdom of dusk. However, she was quite….full of herself.

Midna gently combed her hair for the day. As she was done, she tossed the small comb back into the jar, landing perfectly. She smiled confidently and treaded down the large hallway, making her way to the dining hall for breakfast.

As she arrived, she sat on a large chair with pillows galore. She snapped her fingers and a servant walked up with a plate of food in his hand, picking it up in a fork and putting it the young monarch's mouth.

Yup, Midna's breakfasts every morning.

* * *

As she finished, she snapped her fingers once more. Two servants came scurrying into the room, lifting Midna on their shoulders and rushing towards a large door, which they opened and put the princess down, bowing down low as they exited.

"Ah! Your Highness!" a short and plump twili said, nervously. "It is time for you to choose your groom."

Midna nodded. She was planned to marry and rule with a king by her side, but it didn't really bother her. As long as she had her luxury in the Palace of Twilight, some old husband wasn't going to annoy her.

"Let's take a good look…" Midna muttered as she hummed in thought as she examined the line of suitors in the room. "No, no, no…" she muttered. "Too unattractive…" Once she was done, the bachelors were stunned by the insults they were named by the young ruler.

Midna turned to the short twili and placed her hands on her hips in disappointment. "Is this honestly the best you can do?" she asked.

"W-Well yes.. I mean no!" the man stuttered. "I suppose I could…"

The Twilight Princess didn't even bother listening to what the old coot was blabbering about. _What is he going on about?_ She thought to herself. _He's like the thing that wouldn't shut up! Oh well, I suppose I can let him off easy. Just this once…_

* * *

A young man clothed in a green tunic walked up the Twilight's Palace's steps. Apparently, he had an important mission to complete here. Or at least that's what the letter the princess had sent him wrote.

He stopped and tapped a guard nervously. "Um, hello. You see, perhaps you could show me a way to the throne room?" he timidly asked. He was the most sociable person on the face of the earth, but he tried, nonetheless.

"Why?" the guard loomed over him, ominously.

The young man gulped. "Y-You see, I got this summit-"

He was interrupted as the guard pointed a finger towards the main doors. "Inside, up the stairs and to your right. Just follow the signs." he huffed.

The young man blinked stupidly before dragging himself up the steps. "Oh..Thanks, a lot!" he said, as he gave a smile of gratitude as he walked in.

* * *

In the throne room, someone else sat on the large throne and it wasn't Midna. A tall figure with a bird-like mask hiding her face from the world, she was talking to a villager who was seemingly in need of help.

Cia, was the figure's name. The princess' royal advisor. Living proof that insanity can drive a person to some good heights. But not perfect.

"And why have you come here today?" Cia asked, her tone cold.

"We-Well your Highness, I mean Your Grace…" As the villager talked on, the figure on the throne paid no mind to his pleading words.

However, a young man next to her, smiled sweetly at the villager, signalling for him to not to be afraid. Nice as he might seem though, he was Cia's little assistant, Dark Link. He was quite a nice young man, but quite...immature.

Now, lately Cia has gotten this bad habit of trying to rule the kingdom behind Midna's back. And the Twilight Princess has caught notice of this quite some time ago. "It is no problem of mine if your family has…" Cia paused in thought before asking, "What was it again?"

The villager lifted his skinny index finger weakly and nervously. "Um, food?"

"Hah!" Cia let out a harsh laugh. "You really should have thought about that before becoming peasants!" she placed her chin on her hand. "We're done here. Take him away. Next!"

"B-But-!" the villager stopped on his tracks as two guards grabbed his arms harshly. "O-Okay..." he muttered sadly as he was pulled out of the room.

"Annoying little fella, ain't he?"

"Tell me about it…" Cia said, as her mask opened to reveal her true face, she rubbed her temples, in annoyance. But then she let out a loud shriek as she saw Midna casually leaning on the throne.

"Hello, Cia." Midna waved her hand, teasingly.

Cia immediately jumped from the throne and gave a nervous laugh. "Oh, your Highness!" Midna cleared her throat as she gestured towards her throne. The advisor giggled again as she wiped the unseen germs she had left on the seat.

"You were doing it again." Midna pointed her finger accusingly at her.

Cia straightened out her dress. "Doing? Doing what?"

" _Doing my job."_ the Twilight Princess reminded. "I'm the princess, and you're the princess' advisor. Remember that?"

"Oh, but Your Highness, I was only dealing with meaningless peasant matters…"

 _Ugh, what is she wearing?!_ Midna thought to herself. _What sort of style would you call this?! Especially those..._ she thought, specifically looking at her advisor's chest.

"Good thinking, Cia. What do ya say, Midna?" Dark Link asked, poking the princess a bit.

"Whoa! No touchy! No touchy! No touch!" Midna ordered, before a servant walked into the room.

"Um, Your Highness. The Hero of Hyrule has arrived."

Midna smiled. "Oh great! Send him in!" she quickly glanced at Cia. "Oh by the way, you're fired."

Cia gave a bewildered stare. "Fired?! What do you mean fired?"

"Um, how else can I say this? You're being let go, we're going in a different direction…" the Twili shrugged. "Take your pick. I have more."

Cia breathed a few deep breaths before collapsing on the throne. She shook her head and regained her composure. "B-But, Your Highness," she said with a pleading look. "I have been nothing but loyal to the realm for….many, many years!"

"Hey, everybody hits their limit! You just hit yours fifty years ago." Midna smirked. "Now, who's in my chair?" she teased, causing Cia to cross her arms, in a stubborn mood.

Dark Link perked up. "Ooh! I know! Cia. Cia's in your chair, right?'

The ruler smiled. "Very good, Darky! Here's a snack!" she said, throwing a biscuit.

"Got it!" Dark Link tried to catch the snack, but only tripped, clumsily as he did.

Midna's attention returned to Cia. "Okay, you heard the man! Up, up!"

Cia begrudgingly got up from the throne, grumbling furiously as she walked away. The Twilight princess sighed in relief as she sat on the throne once again. "Now, bring him in, dear!"

In response, a young man walked in, nervously. "He-Hello, your Highness."

"There you are! My dear little hero!"

The man raised an eyebrow at the princess' demeanor. "Um, Link. Listen, I got this letter…"

"Link," Midna smiled, walking down the steps of her throne platform. "You are just the man, I want to see."

Link gave her a questioned look. "I am?"

"Word on the street says, that you can fix my problem." she finally made her way to the bottom of the steps. "You can fix my problem, right?"

"Sure, I'll do what I can!" Link gave an unsure smile.

"Good, good. That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Midna said, walking the hero out into a different room. "Are you aware of how important Hyrule is to the Twilight Realm?"

Link paused. "Yes, I know that most crops and resources are exported here…" he stopped as Midna showed him a seemingly model of Hyrule Castle Town. "The town?"

"Hm, that's a nice little castle you got up there? Huh?" she nudged him, playfully.

"Yeah, I heard that the Royal Family has lived in that castle for over three generations."

Midna gave a surprised look. "Well, it'll get better because, _boom!"_ she bellowed as the model was suddenly shrouded by twilit clouds with black pixels flying in the air. "Say hello, to your new Hyrule!"

"Wh-What?" Link asked, apparently confused.

The princess gave an excited look. "Don't you get it? It's my birthday gift to my kingdom! I'm so generous!"

The hero shook his head, incredulously. "I-I don't understand how this could happen…"

"Well, let me put it straight. Tomorrow, when I give the word, your kingdom will be shrouded in Twilight, so it can make way for us!" she walked over and leaned down towards the hero. "So, if I were you, I'd tell everybody about this little, renovation."

"He-Hey, you can't just-!" Link was interrupted as two guards grabbed his arms tightly.

Midna stopped at the sudden protest and calmly walked over to the teenager. "When I give the word, your little town will be on its merry way. And so should you! Bye!" she said, waving as the guards began pulling Link out of the palace.


	2. The Poison?

_Crash!_

"She won't get rid of me that easily!" Cia muttered. She and Dark Link were stationed in an underground area unknown to most of the kingdom, crushing multiple statues of the Twilight Princess.

"Who does that ungrateful little wench think she is!? Does she- a little to the left." she instructed as Dark Link pushed the statue in said direction. "Have any idea with what she's dealing with?! How could she do this to me?! Why, I practically raised her!" she said, crushing another statue under the hammer.

"Yeah, you think she would have turned out better." Dark Link mentioned.

Cia pouted. "Yeah, go figure." she said, returning to her march across the area.

"Well, honestly it's a good thing you're taking your anger out on these things instead of the real Midna, right?"

The sorceress gasped in delight as an idea popped up. She rushed to Dark Link's side and clasped his collar. "That's it, Dark! That's it! I'll get rid of Midna!" she cackled evilly.

Dark Link raised an eyebrow in confusion. "The real Midna?"

Cia's cackling stopped as she pushed Dark Link away. "Of course the real Midna!" A victorious smile crept on her lips as she thought of the idea. "Don't you see?It's brilliant! With her out of the way, and no heir to the throne," she gestured towards herself. "I'll take over and rule the realm! Brilliant!"

"So, how does that work? With you being fired and all…" Dark Link asked.

"The only ones who know about that are the three of us! Soon to be the two of us!" Cia explained, showing two fingers.

"And I'm one of those two, right?"

"To the secret potion room!"

* * *

Sneaking their way up into the palace, Cia and Dark Link stood before a large stone statue with two fangs. Cia raised her index finger, confidently. "Pull the lever, Dark."

Dark Link did as he was told, however, it resulted in the platform below Cia's feet to open, sending Cia plummeting down. "Wrong lever!" she shouted as she fell.

Dark Link peered down to see a large lake of crocodiles. "Oops." he muttered.

A few minutes later, the sorceress came back with a crocodile tugging at her dress. "Why do we even have that lever?!" she asked, kicking the crocodile who crawled away in fear. "Get out of my way!" she said, pushing Dark Link out of the way as she pulled the other lever.

After doing so, the two found themselves in a mining cart of sorts. " _Please tilt the cart to move sideways and keep all arms and legs in the cart at all times."_ a voice appeared. Soon after, the cart instantly started rolling along the path with Dark Link's shouts and Cia's unamused stare.

The cart stopped as the two flipped out with white attires and large goggles. The high-fived before rushing towards a table filled with bubbling and boiling concoctions.

"Ah, how shall I do it?" Cia asked herself. "I know! I'll turn her into an ant! A harmless little ant! Then I'll put that ant in a box, and I'll put that box inside of another box, and when it arrives? Ahaha! I'll smash with a hammer!" she cackled. "It's brilliant, brilliant, brilliant, I tell you! Genius, I say!"

But then, a potion fell onto a small fly, causing it to spark and reduce to ash. Cia tapped her chin in thought. "Or, to save on postage, I'll just poison her with this!" she exclaimed, pulling out another purple potion and handed it to Dark Link. "Take it, Dark. Feel the power!"

"Hm, I'm feeling it." Dark Link said, examining the potion carefully.

"Our moment of triumph approaches!" she let out a maniacal laugh once more. "It's dinner time!"

* * *

That evening, Dark Link smelled the dishes he had cooked up, contently. Cia walked out of the other room, proudly. "So, is everything ready for our little…" she smirked. "...Guest?"

"Oh, I thought we could start with the salads, and see where we go from there." Dark Link said.

Cia rolled her violet eyes. "Not the dinner! You know?"

Her henchman perked up. "Oh, right! The poison! The poison chosen especially to kill Midna. Midna's poison." he gave her a confused look. "That potion?"

"Yes! That poison!" Cia said in annoyance.

"Gotcha!"

The sorceress chuckled as she gazed into the purple color of the substance. "Yes, with a few drop of this, and she'll be dead before dessert!"

"Which is a shame, because it's going to be delicious." Dark Link replied, causing Cia to facepalm.

But then, a figure came into the room with a kick of the door. It was Midna, once again making her grand entrance. "Woah! I am one hungry queen of the world!" she said, taking her seat. "So, no hard feelings for being let go?" she asked Cia.

"None whatsoever." she replied through gritted teeth. "So, Dark Link, please give the young ruler her drink."

"Right, _riight…"_ he replied with a wink. He walked over towards a table at the back and poured the bottle of wine into three glass goblets. Finally, he poured the purple poison into one of the drinks, causing it to let out a small explosion, leaving out a trail of purple smoke. He walked back to the dining table, but he tripped on the way, causing him to drop the drinks.

Cia facepalmed as Dark Link ran back to the back table to fill the goblets again. Midna raised an eyebrow at the duo's behavior. "Hey, Dark Link? Is everything alright back there?"

Dark Link spluttered. "Err, yeah! The heat's just getting to me!" he lied, bringing the goblets back to the table, handing them out to the two women.

"Yes, hot isn't it?" Midna smiled.

Cia raised the goblet of wine. "A toast to Her Majesty! Long live the Twilight Princess!" she exclaimed as Midna started drinking the wine. The sorceress and her henchmen didn't dare to drink the wine, not knowing if it was poison or not.

"Mm, tasty!" the princess said, before instantly dropping her head on the plate.

"Finally!" Cia cackled. "Good work, Dark!" she praised.

Dark Link looked down at his plate of cookies, proudly. "Oh, they're so easy to make. I'll get you the recipe."

"Now, to get rid of the body!"

Midna's head instantly shot up and gave an expression as if nothing had happened. "Okay! What were we talking about?"

Cia tried to hide her bewilderment as hard as she could. "W-We were just making a toast to your…" she paused as the princess began to shrink. "H-Healthy rule."

"Right." Midna said, apparently unaware of her strange transformation. "What do you want to do now? I mean, you've been around here for a long time. A really long time, and I thought it would be better if you were to get the break you deserve..." her body and face morphed into that of an imp.

Cia faced Dark Link and gestured towards the two broccolis she was hitting together. Apparently, not getting the idea, the dark hero reached for a plate. "More broccoli?" he asked. The sorceress shook her head, violently as she punched the palm of her hand.

Dark Link nodded in understanding as he walked over to Midna who was still talking, and knocked the plate he was holding down on her head, knocking her unconscious. Cia rushed over and loomed down at the princess' new form in confusion. "What?! An imp?! She's supposed to be dead!"

"Yeah...weird."

The princess' former advisor looked towards her minion in anger. "Let me see that vial?" as he handed it to her, she read the small sheet of paper stuck to it. "This isn't poison! This is extract...imp!" she groaned, hitting her head repeatedly.

"Yeah, you should really make your vials a bit different." Dark Link commented.

" _Take her out of town and finish the job, now!"_ Cia ordered.

Dark Link raised an eyebrow. "What about dinner?" he asked.

Cia crossed her arms. "Dark, this is kind of important."

"What about dessert?"

Cia raised her index finger and opened her mouth to say something, however, she took a moment to think. "Well, I suppose we can make time for that."

"And coffee?" he asked, ecstatically.

"Alright, a quick cup of coffee. _Then, take her out of town and finish the job!"_


	3. Back to Hyrule

Dark Link sneaked out of the Palace of Twilight fairly easily that night. With a sack saddled over his shoulder he hummed a merry little tune to himself as he walked towards the waterfall that had black smoke pouring down into the the dark abyss below.

The dark hero smiled as he threw the sack, where Midna was in, into the waterfall. Satisfied with his work, he turned around to make the journey back to the palace, when a sudden pang of guilt loomed over him.

 _I'm not going to let her die like that, am I?_ He asked himself. _No! Cia's orders! Just walk away._ Dark Link looked towards the sack which was on the verge of falling off the cliff before he grabbed it.

He carried the brown sack even down towards the steps that led to the town. However, just when he was at a loss of what to do, he tripped on the steps, dropping the sack onto a cart of another unknown figure who was seemingly garbed in green.

"Hey you!" Dark Link called out, making his way through the overcrowded streets. "Hey you with the ca-" the young man in green was already gone. "Oh no, this is not good. I hope this doesn't come back to haunt me." he muttered.

* * *

Link sadly patted his horse, Epona's head with a attempt of a smile as he made his way back to Hyrule. It was a long trek, but at long last after crossing the borders of the Twilight Realm and into the light world, he breathed a sigh of relief as he got closer to his destination, Hyrule Castle.

There, a certain princess was taking care of Link's two little brothers.

"Zelda! Zelda! Measure me again! I think I'm still growing!" Toon, one of the brothers asked, excitedly.

The other one, Young crossed his arms and huffed. "Zelda, I'm pretty sure we both know that it's impossible for him to grow in the last five minutes. Isn't it?"

Princess Zelda smiled and drew a line much higher than Toon's actual height. She gasped in pretending. "Look, how much you've grown!" she said.

"What?" Young asked in disbelief. "Toon, get out of the way! It's my turn! Zelda, measure me next!"

Toon gasped as he saw a taller green figure walking up the steps. "Link's here!" he called as he Young ran up to their elder brother who smiled in delight.

"Hey! It's great to see you again, kids." Link smiled at his two little brothers, but then moved his gaze towards Zelda. "Hello, Princess."

"Greetings, Hero of Hyrule. I hope your journey was well." she greeted.

Before Link could respond, Toon and Young pulled their sibling's sleeves towards their activities. "Big Brother! Look how tall I've grown!" Toon said. "I'm as big as you were when you were me."

Link rolled his eyes, internally. "Yeah, I can see that."  
"That's not as impressive as my loose tooth!" Young perked up, showing his teeth. "See?"

"Okay, boys. We had a deal that when Big Brother gets home, you'd go to sleep. Now say goodnight." Zelda reminded, placing a hand on her hip.

The two boys frowned in response. "Big Bro? Do we have to?" Link gave them a pondering look as they gave them two pairs of irresistable puppy eyes.

"No! No! You kids can stay up!" Link lied, taking Zelda by the shoulder. "Me and the Princess will just be talking about how much we love each other.' he teased as Zelda grinned.

The two boys grimaced. "Gross! Goodnight!" they said, running off to their bedrooms.

Link and Zelda laughed at the children's attitudes. "They know we're not actually a couple, right?" the princess asked.

"Perhaps, it's better if they don't know. This method is quite handy." Link replied, causing Zelda giggle.

"So, what did the Twilight Princess want?"

Link's eyes widened as he remembered what she had told her. "Oh um, she couldn't see me." he lied.

"Couldn't see you? Why not?"

"I don't know."

Zelda crossed her arms. "Well, that's just rude."

"Well, she is a ruler, I'm sure she's just busy." the hero mentioned.

"No, no, busy or not, it's the principle. I know the Twilight Princess. Goddesses, if that was me, I would march back in there and demand to see her, you know I would." the young monarch replied. "That kind of attitude is just- ugh!" she walked off into the castle but as she noticed Link's saddened expression her cold gaze softened.

"Link? Are you alright?" she asked, worriedly.

"Oh, yes, Princess. I just...I'm just tired from the trip. I'll go put Epona in the stables." he walked off but turned to the princess one last time. "Zelda?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks, for taking care of the kids." he smiled. "I can always count on you."

Zelda nodded as the two walked off to fulfill their duties.

* * *

Link walked Epona to the stables when he saw an unknown sack on his cart. "Hm? What's this?" he asked himself, as he untied the top when he saw a dazed creature. He instantly back off in fear. "Demon imp!"

The small imp in the sack's expression turned to one of fear. "Demon imp?! Where?!" she stumbled back as she suddenly faced Epona's large head. She attempted to run away, but bumped into a wall and fell on her back. She groaned as her vision turned blurry.

"Okay, demon imp," Link said, cautiously. "Stay calm. I mean you no harm!"

"What are you talking about-" she stopped as she recognized that face. 'Wait a minute! You're that whiny hero!"

Link's eyes widened as he recognized her voice. "Princess Midna?"

"Yeah! Who did you think you were talking to?" she asked.

Link crawled closer to her and gave her a confused look. "Well, you don't really look like the princess I met." he gave an apologetic smile.

"What do you mean 'I don't look like the princess'?"

The hero paused for a moment. "Do this." he said as he looked at his fingers and wiggled them.

Midna rolled her eyes. "What is this? Some kind of game you light beings do or-" she gasped as she noticed her fingers. "It can't be!" she said as she walked over to a puddle and looked at her reflection. She was an imp with a strange stone helmet on her head. "My face! My beautiful face!"

"H-Hey calm down." Link attempted to comfort the imp as she slapped herself to regain composure. "What happened?"

"I'm trying to figure that out!" Midna spat as she rose to her legs and tumbled as she couldn't support the large stone helmet on her head. "I-I can't remember! Well, I remember telling you about how I would shroud your land in Twilight, then-" she gasped. "Then, you turned me into an imp!"

Link gave a confused look. "Wha-What? No I did not!"

"Yes! And then, you kidnapped me!" Midna exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Why would I kidnap an imp?!"

"I have no idea! You're the evil mastermind here! Not me!" Midna accused.

Link dropped his arms in disbelief. "What?!"

The princess paused for a moment. "You're right. That's giving you way too much credit." she rose to her feet once more before she noticed that she was floating. "Oh great, at least I can still float. Well, Cia's got that 'secret potion room'. I'll just snap my fingers and order to change me back!"

Midna started floating towards the forest path. "Hey, idiot! I wanna get out of this body! Wouldn't you? Now, let's go!"

Link pouted, before answering. "Shroud your Twilight someplace else." he replied, dryly.

"Mind repeating that for me?"

"I can't help you, until you take your Twilight to someplace else."

Midna smirked and floated over to him. "Come here, let me tell you a secret." she whispered as Link curiously moved his ear closer to her. "I don't make deals with light beings!' she shouted.

"Then I guess I won't take you back." Link crossed his arms defiantly.

"Fine, I don't need you. I can find my own way back." the imp started floating towards the forest.

Link jumped in front of her. "I wouldn't recommend it. It's a little dangerous if you don't know the way."

Midna ignored him as she kept floating on. Link raised an arm to stop her. "I'm not kidding! There are Deku Babas, Bokoblins, and-" he stopped as Midna had already disappeared. "Fine, go ahead! If there's no Midna, there's no Twilight Invasion. Takes care of my problem." he said as he turned to leave but couldn't help but worry for the princess' safety.


	4. Attention!

***Hi everyone. It hasn't been long that long since I've started this story. And yet...even after only 3 chapters, I can see that a lot of you are looking forward to what I do with this. I've may or may not have said this before, the Twilight Princess' New Groove is an idea I had come up with just recently.**

 **The Emperor's New Groove has been very close to my heart as a child, along with that, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess which was my very first Zelda game, which brought into the Zelda Universe. And with two things I love dearly, merged? I thought it was a pretty good idea. And I can see it is. Many of you seem very intrigued by this. A Zelda/Disney crossover was something I actually was planning when I first started this Fanfiction Account.**

 **And there are somethings I want to talk about before I continue with this story, so this chapter is basically just going to be a small talk from me to you all. So, I'm sorry if you're disappointed, but there are a couple of things I want to get off my chest.**

 **Firstly, I want to discuss the matter of this story actually continuing. Now remember, when I first started, I declared that this was just a gift to you all for 2017. I also made it clear that I was unsure of whether I would finish it, or abandon it in the middle. I am unsure, but usually, when I start something, I finish it, despite the trails along the way.**

 **But, you all have to remember that I am handling three goals on this account. One, I am trying to complete more one shots to let this account grow. Two, I am also working on a story alongside this one, which I am quite devoted to. And three, this story.**

 **Second, I want to clarify that this will indeed, be a MidLink story. Mainly, since most of my stories consist of ZeLink, I was like, "Hey, why not try Link x Midna for once?" and so I did.**

 **And finally, I am slightly annoyed about these guest reviews I am getting at this particular point. I don't know who exactly they are, and I am trying not to be rude or offensive in any way, shape or form. I just want to say that you gotta keep in mind that this is MY story. There, I said it, I'm not sure about the continuation, BUT MidLink is definitely a thing. I know it is not my place to judge whether people like or dislike my work. Don't doubt my plans for this story, I promise you that I am trying.**

 **I just needed to shout out these three little things and don't run away yet...the story is still alive. I'm not going to abandon it anytime soon, so please stay tuned for the next chapter! Bye!**


	5. Not So Bad

Link sat at the dining table silently, still worrying for Midna's safety. Princess Zelda sat across him, giving him worried looks. But every time she asked, he would say he was fine and not to bother herself with him.

"Link, please tell me what is the matter. Keeping your emotions bottled up won't help you in any way." she said, hesitantly.

Link sighed in defeat. "It's just...Midna. The Twilight Princess.I am...concerned." he replied.

Zelda gave a reassuring smile. "Oh Link, is that the cause of all this? Look, if you are truefully disturbed by this, you may return to the Twilight Realm to see her again."

"But what about-"

"Don't worry about your younger siblings, I will take care of them. Go." she smiled.

Link nodded. "Thank you, princess!" he grinned, gratefully as he rushed off to go help the small imp.

* * *

Midna floated in the forest with carefree spirits, silently humoring the Hero of Hyrule's warnings. She scoffed. How could such a tranquil place be dangerous? Hah! Probably just those idiotic light beings.

"Oh please, I'm a princess! And as a ruler, I am born with a keen sense of direction." she boasted, proudly. Before she stopped to look around. "Okay...where the heck am I?"

Suddenly, a small bush started rustling. Midna backed away in fear, waiting anticipation until she shrieked in surprise only to see an adorable squirrel jump out. She growled at the creature for nearly scaring her half to death. "What do you want?"

The squirrel pulled out an acorn and handed it to Midna. The imp gave a loving look. "Aw, for me?" she cooed, taking the acorn. "Why, I don't know what to say!" The small creature stretched the back of its head and blushed before Midna threw the acorn onto the squirrel's head. "Hit the road, Bucky!"

It grumbled to itself as it rubbed its head to lighten the pain. Midna stuck her tongue at it before a large tree above her poured a large amount of rainwater on her, causing her to fall into the ground under her.

Midna groaned before she looked around her to see herself surrounded by a large group of Wolfos'. She held in her gasp before she saw the squirrel from before. It it gestured that it would let out a loud shout. The Twili shook her head vehemently, but the squirrel disobeyed as it shouted as loud as he could.

No reaction.

"Hah!" Midna shouted victoriously but covered her mouth when the Wolfos' suddenly stirred and started chasing her.

She kept screaming as she floated as fast as she could away from monsters until she ended up at a cliff. The imp looked around for a way to run but none was found. "There's no place to run…" she muttered.

She covered her face with her arms as she braced herself for her final moments, until….

 _Slash!_

Huh?

The Wolfos' fell to the ground, excessively bleeding from their chests. Midna looked up in confusion to see a familiar green clad hero. "You? What are you doing here?"

Link sheathed his sword and smiled. "Saving you. At least show some form of gratitude." he said as he placed a hand on his hip.

"Hmph! I could have handled them myself! I didn't need any of your dumb help!" Midna lied, crossing her arms, lifting her head proudly.

"Sure, you could have." the hero rolled his eyes. But then, the two noticed the ground under them crack and begin to tumble down to the running river under.

"I hate you." Midna frowned.

They screamed as they fell down. "Midna! Quickly, you gotta float us up!" Link shouted.

Midna grabbed his hand and attempted to float, but she couldn't seem to concentrate. "I can't float! You're too heavy!" she hollered before they both fell into the river.

"What do you mean you couldn't float?!" Link asked they went along the current.

"I can't float when I'm scared, idiot," the imp huffed.

"Oh no."

"Don't tell me," Midna replied with a calm expression. "We're about to fall off a waterfall."

Link pouted. "Yup."

"Sharp rocks at the bottom?"

"...Most likely."

"Bring it on." Midna said before the two fell down the waterfall, but somehow avoiding the sharp rocks at the bottom.

Link gasped for air as he made his way up to the surface of the water. He looked around, frantically for the princess, only to see her unconscious body floating on the water. The hero took her in his arms and made his way to the shore.

He looked down, expectantly at the impudent princess. "Your Highness? Your Highness, can you hear me?" he asked, gently shaking her body. "Breathe!" He groaned at the silence. "Why me?!"

Link took a deep breath as he placed his lips on hers. But then, Midna's eyes suddenly flew open, causing the both of them to back away from each other, spitting.

"What the heck did you think you were doing?!" Midna asked in shock.

"Saving you!" Link replied.

"By kissing me?! What the heck?!"

* * *

Midna cupped her hands together as she took some water and rinsed her mouth. Link rolled his eyes at this, as he made a fire. "For the last time, it was not a kiss!"

"Whatever it was," she replied, spitting at the fire, causing it to go out. "It was disgusting!"

Link frowned as he continued to rub the two pieces of wood together. "Well, at least you're here," Midna spoke up. "You can take me back to the Palace, Cia will turn me back, and then I can start construction on Twilight Hyrule!" she exclaimed, excitedly.

Link bit the inside of his cheek. "Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot back there. But perhaps, you can consider designing your conquering someplace else?"

"Why would I do that?"

He took a deep breath, hiding his irritation, calmly. "Because, deep down, you know that forcing countless people out of their homes is something only you want."

"And that's….bad?" Midna asked, in uncertainty.

"Yeah!" Link chuckled. "Nobody's that heartless!"

"Hm," Midna paused, before going back to her spot. "Now take me back." she ordered.

"Wait! How can you be this way? All you care about is taking over Hyrule and using it for stuff for you!"

The imp approached him. "Yeah. Me. Everyone else in the two realms get that, except for you." she reminded, sitting down.

Link sighed. "She's never going to change her mind." he mumbled to himself.

"How am I ever going to get back….?" Midna thought, before dozing off.

* * *

About half an hour after that, Link looked over to see Midna shivering because of the cold. He felt a pang of sympathy as he walked over and put his cloak around her. As he walked back with his back turned, the imp raised an eyebrow of confusion at the hero's behavior. But, she allowed her lips to twist into a small smile.

Maybe, he wasn't that bad….


	6. She's Still Alive

Link walked over to the lake, the next morning. After the events of yesterday, he felt mixed emotions swirl around his head about a certain imp princess. He felt some strange sense of...attraction to the monarch.

Midna was brash, stubborn and feisty, and he loved every single bit of it. Well, except for the part when she said that she'd take over all of Hyrule. Yeah...that was...uncalled for.

But then, he saw the imp hovered and sit down next to him, handing him the blanket he covered her with the previous night. "Thanks." she muttered shyly, both not looking at each other.

"You're welcome." Link mumbled quietly enough for her to hear him.

An awkward silence passed them. Both of them screaming in their heads to break the silence. "Well, I was thinking…." Midna started. "Y'know there's a big world out there and I thought…"

Link perked up. "Wait…are you saying…you've changed your mind?"

"W-Well…"

"Because you know that you're doing something _nice_ for someone, right?" the hero asked in disbelief.

Midna shrugged. "Well, yeah. I guess you don't deserve to get your kingdom shrouded under a dark cloud for all eternity."

Link smiled. "Thanks, Your Highness." he said, getting up. "Well, shall we get going?"

The imp blushed at his kind smile. "S-Sure. And…I think I'd like it if you'd call me... Midna."

"Okay… Midna."

* * *

Cia laughed victoriously as she sat on her throne, feeling more glorious than ever. Dark Link handed her a plate of grapes, not mentioning the fact that he didn't really kill the Twilight princess. But Cia didn't need to know that…

"Dark, darling," she said, flirtatiously. "I must say, you had me worried when you dropped those glasses of wine, but now that Midna's dead, all is forgiven."

"Oh, right...dead. That doesn't matter, unless we killed her again!" Dark Link said, nervously.

The sorceress raised her eyebrow in suspicion. "I suppose…"

"Oh, look!" Dark Link exclaimed, pointing at a plump man walking up to them. "The royal dress maker's here!"

"Ah, ah!" Cia interrupted as she pulled the dark hero's jaw towards her glaring violet eyes. "Midna is dead, right? Tell me Midna's dead. I need to hear these words!" she grinned in anticipation.

Dark Link paused. "Do you need to hear those words exactly?"

The sorceress clenched her fists as she snapped. "She's still alive?!"

"Err, well she's not as dead as we would've hoped…" the shadow muttered.

"Dark…" Cia growled as her face turned red with anger.

"I messed up, didn't I?"

"You think?" Cia spat as she grabbed him by the collar. "You and I are going to find her. And if she talks, we're through! Now, let's move!"

* * *

"Link, look out!" Toon shouted as he darted into a sitting position after having a nightmare.

Zelda walked into the room. "Toon, what happened?"

"I had a dream, when Link was drowning in a lake, then he was taken down a raging river of death! It was awful!"

"Hey, hey, it's okay." the princess assured him. "Your brother's fine. He just went back to see the Twilight Princess." she smiled.

Toon paused for a moment. "Oh… Like you told him to, because you're always right!"

"That's right!" Zelda grinned.

Young looked towards them from his bed. "Well, in my dream, Link kissed a weird imp!"

Toon scoffed. "Yeah, like that would ever happen."

"It could!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Ye-uh!"

The two repeated the same words over and over until Zelda rolled her eyes. "Goodnight, you two."

"Goodnight, princess!" they said as she blew out the candle.


	7. Some Good

Midna floated closely next to Link while he made his way across the wooden bridge that linked two cliffs. "Now, it should just be an hour until the palace," Link informed.

The imp breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, because I think I need a bath."

"You probably do." Link muttered quietly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

 _Crack!_

A wooden plank fell down to the black abyss below as soon as Link placed his foot on it. The hero nearly fell down too, before he was tangled up in some ropes. "Whoa, Midna!"

Midna tapped her chin in thought for a moment before giving mischievous grin. "Yeah?" she asked, leaning down to face him.

"Quick, help me up!" The hero requested.

The Twilight Princess gleefully floated over the missing gap. "No, I don't think I will…"

Link gave a horrified and confused look. "You're going to leave me here?!"

"Well, I was planning on locking you up for life, but I knida like this better." the imp mused.

"I thought you had changed."

Midna scoffed. "Oh c'mon, I had to say something to get you to take me back to the city!"

"So, all of it was a damn lie?!" Link asked incredulously.

"Nah," Midna paused. "Wait, yeah, it was all just a lie. See you later!" she said before floating away. But as she decided to place one foot on the bridge, she too, nearly fell down before fortunately getting tangled up in the ropes.

"You okay? You're alright?" Link asked.

"Yeah," Midna said unsurely. "Yeah, I think I'm alright."

"Good!" The exclamation was followed with a kick from the hero. "That's for going back on your promise!"

Midna's hair morphed into a fist as she launched it at him. "Yeah, that's for kidnapping me, and taking me to your kingdom, which I'm still gonna take over by the way."

Another kick. "Why the heck did I risk my life for a selfish brat like you?! I was almost convinced that there was some good in everyone but, boy, you proved me wrong!"

"Oh boo hoo, now I feel really bad! Bad imp!" the imp mused, still unfazed by Link's words.

"I could have left you to die in that forest, and all of my problems would be solved! "

Midna scofed. "Wow, that makes you ugly and stupid!"

Link narrowed his eyes. "Let's finish this."

"Ladies first."

The two charged at each other, roughhousing as they kicked, punched and pulled each other when the bridge…. Collapsed.

They screamed as they tumbled down before, they leaned against each other's backs, holding up against falling into a pool full of Octoroks.

"What are we gonna do?!" Midna asked, freaking out at the situation. "WHat are we gonna do?! We're gonna die! This is the end for me!"

"No, it's not." Link assured her. "Quick, give me your arm," he said as he wrapped his arm around hers. "Now the other one," he ordered as he repeated the action. "When, I say go, push against my back, and we'll walk up the hill. Ready?" Midna shook her head. "Go!" he said as he accidentally pushed her against the wall.

"Ow! You did that on purpose!" Midna whined as she pushed his back against the wall.

"No, I didn't! Now, we're gonna have to work together to get out of this, so follow my lead! Ready! Go!" Link commanded as they slowly began walking up the hill.

"Hey, we're moving!" Midna said happily before she glanced down to see the Octoroks growl at her. "Ahh!" she screamed.

"Don't look down! Now, stay with me, stay with me!"

They kept on walking before, their bodies couldn't even reach each other. "Now, what, genius?" The imp asked.

Link looked up towards a rope that was dangling against the hill. "Okay, do the hand hair thing you did to push me up, and I'll grab the rope,"

Midna's eyes widened with suspicion. "How do I know you won't let me fall once you grab the rope?"

"You're just gonna have to trust me!"

Midna sighed as her hair morphed into a hand and pushed Link up, while struggling a bit. "You know, it's a good thing you're not a real fat guy, or this would be ridiculously difficult."

"Almost… got it!" Link pulled the rope, only to find that it was tied to a tree. "It's stuck."

"Take your time, no hurry here," The Twilight Princess felt something land on her small body when she saw Lanayru Red Ants crawling on her. "Red Ants!" she screamed as she lost her grip on Link, nearly falling down again.

"Midna!" Link cried as he grabbed her leg, but her helmet got stuck in a small crack on the hill. But then, more Lanayru Ants fell into the back of his tunic, causing him to repeatedly hit his back against the wall.

The imp regained composure to see Keese sleeping before they opened their eyes due to the commotion Link was making, and started flying towards her.

The updrift the Keese made caused Midna to started flying with some unknown power which pulled her and Link up to the side of the bridged at where they had started. They looked towards each other and started laughing nervously before, the land under Link nearly plummeted down.

"Link!" Midna cried as she grabbed his tunic and threw him from collapsing land before he fell down too. "Whoo! Yeah! Look at me and my badass self! I snatched you right out of the air!" she exclaimed.

Link stared at her in disbelief. "You just saved my life…"

"Huh?" Midna paused before she realized that she really did save him. "So?"

"I knew it!" the hero smiled.

"Knew what?"

"That there is some good in you after all!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Admit it!"

"Hey, c'mon! Nobody's that heartless!" Midna covered her mouth at what she had said. "D-Don't get used to it. It was just a one time thing."

Link nodded. "Sure." he looked towards the broken bridge. "Well, with that bridge down, that's a four day walk to the Palace."

"Wait, you're still taking me back?!"

"I promised, didn't I?"

Midna placed a hand on her hip. "Well, I hope you know that this doesn't change anything. I'm still taking over Hyrule."

Link shrugged lazily. "Well, four days is a long time. Who knows? Maybe, you'll change your mind!"

"Four days… What are the chances of your carrying me?"

"Pretty good, actually."

"Really?"

"Nah."


	8. Which Way?

"No! No! No!" Cia exclaimed, crossing out villages on her map. "We've searched every village around the palace, and still no sign of Midna! Where is she?!" she paused for a moment before pulling out a tube. "Dark!"

"Dark here." Dark Link's voice replied.

"I'm getting tired! Pull over!" she ordered.

"Sure thing, Dark out."

Dark Link, who was carrying Cia in a tent-like backpack, kneeled down cheerfully as Cia swished open the curtains dramatically and stomped on the shadow's toes and fingers as if they were stairs.

The sorceress struggled to walk in the gooey quicksand that barely sank her. "Perfect," she groaned. She grabbed her leg and pulled it up with great force. "These were my only shoes." she said as she finally pulled the boot out.

"I hate this forest." she complained, throwing her scarf over her shoulders… Before a swarm of bees suddenly lunged towards her. "Ahhh!" she screamed as she ran from the tyrants.

Meanwhile, Dark looked towards a branch to see a colorful looking bird. "Oh, look! A tiny Loftwing! One more, and I'll be able to complete this word puzzle! Oh, I am loving this!" he said, scribbling something on a colorful notebook.

Cia continued to run from the bees until she tripped over something, causing her face to stick onto the quicksand. She breathed for air desperately as she pulled her head up, but was confronted by some squirrel.

Little did she know, the squirrel was actually the one that the Twilight princess had encountered earlier. Instead, she screamed, "Get away from me!"

Startled, the squirrel ran up into Dark's hands and comically started yelling at her. It looked towards Dark questioningly. "No, no. It's not you," Dark replied. "She's not the easiest person to get through to. There's a wall there."

Cia started wiping her face with her scarf. "Are you talking to that squirrel?" she asked incredulously.

"I was a camper when I was young. Please continue." he said to the squirrel who started squeaking at him.

"Ugh, why me?" Cia sighed, walking away. "Why me?"

"Hey, it doesn't always have to be about you," Dark said. "The poor guy's had it rough, it seems. After a weird imp gave him a hard time."

Cia perked up at the mention of an imp. She rushed over to Dark and leaned over his shoulder, staring at the squirrel expectantly. "Weird imp? Heehee, do tell." she chuckled.

The squirrel folded its arms and looked away. Dark pouted. "Um, he doesn't really want to talk to you." he said apologetically.

"Well then, you ask him." she pouted.

"Um…" Dark thought a second before saying, "Squeaky...squeaker..squeak?"

The squirrel answered, which Dark seemed to understand. "Wolfos… Waterfall…? That ain't good."

The creature stopped after seeing Cia peek over Dark's shoulder. Her henchman noticed this and gave an apologetic grin. "Um… Could you give us a little space…?"

"Oh! Right." Cia feigned innocence as she backed away slightly. The squirrel waved its little hand, seemingly ordering her to go further. The sorceress growled as she walked all the way to the other end of the area. "How's this?!" she bellowed.

"Yeah, good enough." Dark replied.

"Now ask him which way the damned talking imp went!"

"Um...Squeaker squeak?"

The squirrel pointed towards the north, causing the two villains to smirk, as they began their trek to find the talking imp, sneering evilly.


	9. Telma's Bar

Link carried Midna down the rocky pathway with ease. "Weak ankles, huh?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she averted her gaze with a small smile. "It's a curse." she chuckled.

'Well, as soon as we get something to eat, you're walking the rest of the way." the hero said, causing the imp to grumble.

"Hey look!" Link pointed towards a town that surrounded a large castle. "There's Castle Town! I know a friend who runs a bar there. C'mon!"

As they made their way there, they walked towards an underground bar. But as they went to enter, they noticed a sign on the top of the door that indicated that animals and creatures weren't allowed.

"Well, I got a solution to that," Midna smirked, causing Link to raise an eyebrow.

"You do?"

The imp nodded. "Observe, light dweller." she said as she gave a mischievous grin before twirling around to morph into the shape of a young woman with short brown hair that curled to the side, green eyes, orange pants and a white shirt.

"Huh, neat." Link remarked, before they made their way into the bar.

* * *

"Well! Link, dearie!" the bar owner exclaimed. She was an old woman, no doubt in her forties, with tanned skin and orange hair. "Looks like you have a pretty little friend! So, what will it be?"

Link cleared his throat. "Hi Telma! Er… We'll have two specials. Is that alright, _dear?"_

Midna, in her disguise, blinked her eyes flirtatiously. "Oh whatever you say, pumpkin. You know what I like."

The hero feigned a bashful laugh. "We're on a date." he told Telma who gave a teasing look.

"Aw! Why didn't you tell me about this young lady? Well, don't you lovebirds worry now. I'll have my new cook make up something extra special!" she said as she walked away towards the kitchen behind the counter.

As soon as she left, the two bursted out into laughter.

Link wiped his eyes and grinned. "Alright. Now, this was a pretty good idea."

"When will you realize that all my ideas are good ones?" Midna smiled, leaning back in her chair casually.

The hero rested his chin on his hands and pouted. "Well, that's funny. I thought going out into the forest alone, being chased by Wolfos', lying to me to take you back to your realm, were all pretty bad ideas!"

Midna rolled her eyes. "Well, sure, anything sounds bad when you put it that way!"

Telma returned with two plates in her hands. "Two specials for the happy couple! Enjoy!" she said as she yet again walked away.

Midna stuck a tongue out at the mere sight of the food and got up from her chair. Link gave a confused look. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Just gonna slip in and have a word with the chef."

"You're gonna get us kicked out."

Midna leaned on the table. "Please," she ran a hand through her hair. "With this disguise, I'm invisible!" she smirked before walking into the kitchen.

Link rolled his eyes and went back to eating his meal.

* * *

But then, as he did, Cia and Dark happened to arrive and sit at a table right behind the hero.

"We've been walking around in circles," Cia groaned. "That is the last time we take directions from a squirrel! I should have done away with Midna myself when I had the chance!"

Link's eyes widened and he started coughing on his meal. Dark pouted. "Hm, you should really stop beating yourself up about that."

Cia scowled and bended the fork in her hand with ease.

"Uh oh, I'll get you another one, Cia." Dark assured as he turned towards Link's direction. "Hey, you gonna use that fork?" Link shook his head and lifted up the fork nervously. "Hey, don't I know you?"

Link scratched the back of his nervously. "Um, I don't think so…"

"Dueled you in the Water Temple? No? Well, how about in the Dark World, I was sent to battle someone a lot like you. Was that you? No? C'mon you gotta help me out here, pal!"

"Er… Look, I don't think we've ever … I've gotta go!" Link said as he stumbled off to warn Midna.

Dark grinned. "Hey, don't worry, I'll think off it."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen…

"Look, all I'm saying is that this food looks iffy." Midna said to the cook who was grumpily chopping some pumpkins. "And I'm the only one who thinks that. I'm sure."

Link peeked into the kitchen frantically. "Midna!"

Midna didn't hear him. "So, I'm just here to make sure that you'll take the main course up a notch!"she instructed the cook who was now gritting his teeth.

* * *

Back in the dining room...

"Is there anything on this menu that isn't related to Ordon?!" Cia asked, inspecting the menu.

"Hold on, I'll go ask the chef." Dark offered as he got up from his chair.

* * *

Back to the kitchen…

"It's a simple question," Midna said as Link pulled her away. "Is there or is there not anything edible on this menu?" she finished as Link finally got her away.

Link noticed Dark walking towards the kitchen and rushingly pushed Midna into the storage room. "Hey, I didn't ask about dessert yet!" the disguised imp complained.

"Hey pal, what's your policy? I'm making special orders." Dark said, leaning on the table.

"Alright, buster! That's it! You want a special order? Then you make it! I quit!" the cook exclaimed as he started throwing his belongings into a small suitcase. "I try, I try! There's just no respect for anyone with vision! So, there's nothing I can do about it!" he said before walking out despite Dark's attempts to stop him.

"Ordering!" Telma called from the door. "Two bowls of hot pumpkin soup…."

"No, no wait…" Dark tried to explain, despite the fact that the woman kept on talking.

"Three glasses of Ordon milk, Four slices of Ordon cheesecake, and a large steak in the shape of a goat."

The shadow raised an eyebrow at the strange orders. "You got all that, honey?" Telma asked nicely.

"Got it, ma'am!" he replied as he got to work.

"What's going on?" Midna asked as Link tried to open a small hatch in the storage room.

"There's no time to explain, we gotta get out of here!"

Cia tapped her long nails on the table, impatiently. "What is he doing in there?" she asked as she got up to walk into the kitchen.

"Come on!" Link said, as he gestured towards the hatch he had finally opened.

"In a minute! I'm still hungry!"

"No! Midna!" the hero called before the disguised imp walked out.

"Okay, I'll make it simple for you," Midna ordered the new chef. "I'll have a Cuckoo egg omelette with toast. Got it?"

"Can do!" Dark replied, obviously not recognizing Midna's voice as she walked out.

Link sneaked out of the storage room but quickly hid as soon as he saw Cia walk in. "What's taking so long? She asked, with her hand on her hip.

"Order up!" Dark called, pressing a bell.

Cia clenched her fists. "Dark! What are you doing?"

"Kinda busy here."

The sorceress growled at her servant's stupidity, but sighed. "Oh well. While you're at it make me the special! And no Ordon related things!" she ordered before walking out.

"Alrighty!"

Midna walked in just at that moment. "Y'know what? On second thought, make my omelette a meat pie!"  
Cia walked in yet again. "Dark, can I order the potatoes as a side dish?"

"Well, we'll have to charge you full price." Cia growled as she exited.

Midna entered. "Hey, I'll have potatoes at my side!"

"You got it." Dark said. "There will be cheese on those potatoes."

He said that as Cia just entered. "Thank you, Dark. Cheddar, will be good." She exited.

"Alright! Spicy cheesy potatoes."

"Spicy yes, cheese no." Midna said.

Dark rolled his eyes. "Okay, no cheese."

"No, I want the cheese!" Cia reminded.

"Cheese in?"

"Cheese, me no likey!"

"Cheese out?"

"Cheese in!"

The shadow huffed. "Oh come on! Make up your mind!"

"Okay, okay, on second thought," Midna peeked into the room.

Cia peeked in at that moment to say, "Make my potatoes a salad." in unison with Midna. She gave a confused look at the new voice. But, quickly shrugged it off and headed back to her table.

Link exited the kitchen and noticed Cia and Midna both at their seats, reading their menus. He leaned over towards Telma and whispered something, causing her to say, "Don't worry, honey. We do that all the time." she said as she walked away.

Cia looked across her menu to give a confused look at the girl sitting across her. But before she could examine her any further, her thoughts were cut through with a loud, "HAPPY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FROM ALL OF US TO YOU!" sung by a huge crowd of people.

Link quickly pulled Midna away, while Cia crossed her arms grumpily.

Dark chuckled as he entered the dining room with a large cake. "It's your birthday!"


End file.
